Media sharing services have become prolific on the internet as connection speeds have increased giving consumers the ability to upload, for example, their own personal videos. Most media sharing services act strictly as an intermediary, for example, they give the user a forum to display the user's version of a video. The media sharing service can then host the user uploaded media allowing other users on the internet the ability to view the uploaded media.
Media sharing services are also capable of streaming media from a live event. For example, a media sharing service could host a live sporting event capable of being displayed to users of the media sharing service. When a media sharing service ingests a stream from a live event, it is desirable that the stream be immediately protected from other users of the media sharing service uploading the same content at the same time. Thus, streams ingested from a live event can be dynamically indexed in a reference index that can be matched against other content, such as user uploaded content.
When performing stream ingestion of complex live events, a number of non-stop feeds of audio and visual content can be ingested in parallel. While broadcasting is not taking place, i.e., during a break in the action, the feeds can still contain a valid signal, such as a still image. Indexing and matching against a signal that is an inactive broadcast can add to storage and computational costs associated with a content matching system. Therefore, it is desirable that portions of live stream ingestions that are inactive broadcasts are not indexed and/or matched against other content.